With continuous advancement of the mobile terminal technologies, users' requirements on functions of mobile terminals become increasingly higher.
Here, a mobile phone will be taken as an example. Conventionally, when a user is using a mobile phone to make or receive a call or to listen to a piece of MP3 music, the volume control value is usually determined by a volume scenario that is set in advance by the user. However, the user may change his or her position in the process of making or receiving the call or listening to the piece of music, and in this case, the environmental noises will vary at any time. For example:
when the user moves from an area where the noises are relatively loud into an area where the noises are relatively low, the volume that has been set high previously may sound harsh to the user' ears; or
when the user moves from an area where the noises are relatively low into an area where the noises are relatively loud, the volume that has been set low may make it impossible for the user to hear the voices clearly from the mobile phone.
Conventionally, the user generally sets the volume level by means of a volume key or by entering into a volume menu, and this makes it very inconvenient for the user who is making or receiving a call or listening to a piece of MP3 music.
Accordingly, researches have to be made in the art to provide a technical solution that can adjust a volume control value of a mobile terminal in real time automatically according to the environmental noise levels so as to adjust the volume for convenience of the user.